Sand Walls
by anna-chan21
Summary: Nagasaki Amaya is an average girl of Sunagakure, she is known by few. That changes the night a powerful sand storm hits and Gaara saves her. Gaara protects himself with walls of sand, and grain by grain, Amaya will tear down his sand walls.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GAARA AND THE SETTING THIS IS AN OC STORY AND I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND NAGASAKI AMAYA***

It was a windy day in Sunagakure, sand whipped through the air and blinded those without the protective cloths the cover their eyes. I wandered the streets alone without a destination. I had no friends, few people knew my name, Nagasaki Amaya. I was alone in the world, my father was absent from my life since I was four, and my mother stayed in her room and only left to eat. You would think that after twelve years she would get over my father's disappearance, yet she claimed he would return to her. The few coins I had earned after a hard days work clanked in my pocket, the harsh sound was blocked out by a certain hard burst of wind. I staggered to the side and slumped against the hard adobe walls. My dirty blond hair was flying in front of my covered hazel eyes, I was having enough trouble seeing despite my hair getting in the way. I stumbled a few steps forward until I crashed to the ground under the weight of the wind. I struggled, trying to stand again, but was forced down each time. The wind tore at my clothing and ripped a hole through the back. The sand sliced across me back and scream tore through my throat as consciousness slipped through my fingers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was calm when I awoke, but I didn't wake in the streets of my city but in a white room. It was most obviously the hospital, shit hospital bills were expensive, I need to leave. I shifted slightly and turned over only to find myself face to face with a sleeping boy in a chair, he was my age and wore the robes of the Kazekage, double shit. His auburn hair stuck up in all different directions and his thick black eyes were closed hiding the striking blue irises. The kanji stood out on his forehead, well this was definitely the Kazekage. I slowly rose from the bed trying to get away from the man who haunted many of my people's nightmares. Slowly, I stepped toward the door, towards my freedom. The door squeaked as I opened it, a fraction of an inch was open until a hand shot out from behind me and closed it. Not good.

"I'm Gaara, I saved from the sandstorm yesterday." His emotionless voice spoke out.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage." I tried to keep my answer as short as possible.

"Please sit back on the bed, you suffered some pretty bad sad burn and you look as if you haven't eaten for days." There was no concern in his voice but I felt as if he actually was worried about me. I couldn't very well disobey a direct order from the leader of my village and slipped past him and climbed atop the bed.

"Good, now I was wondering if we could talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone reading this! I know the first chapter is really short and this one isn't a novel either but I'm doing my best and I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

His voice talked in monotone as he dragged on about wanting to improve living conditions of the people with less money, but I paid little attention to this because he may believe he understands our situation he doesn't. Sunagakure may not have been a very rich village but very few of us were truly poor and well, I was the poorest, and he didn't know what I had to go through. He asked me to tell him what it was like being so poor and that's where I snapped!

"You wanna know what it is like, I go without eating for days, my mother is barely aware of the world around her, my father left on a ninja mission and never came back! I never get enough food, we starve while you sit in your office with a surplus of food! You live in a house with electricity and air conditioning, we live is an old storage shed barely enough space to hang curtains as our walls!" I forcefully threw my loud words at him. Most people would at least have the decency of looking hurt, but he hides his feelings with dense sand walls, and no matter how hard you beat at the walls, they wouldn't crumble.

"Can I do anything to help you? You and your mother could stay with me, my brother, sister, and I can look after you," Despite his kind word his voice was still void of feelings. "You must stay here until the doctors clear you, then we will help you and you can help us by telling me what I need to do to help my people." With those words I found the tiny crack in his sand wall, the people of Sunagakure.

* * *

Two days later I was released from the hospital, Gaara never came back after the first day and no one visited me, including my mother. I was feed well and they mainly kept me due to the fact I was so skinny, malnourished, and my ribs were clearly defined. I wanted to go home, to the curtain walls and the safe feeling of home. I walked out the large white doors and left the cool bliss for the blistering heat. I walked two steps before someone called my name. I turned around and found myself facing Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older siblings.

"May I call you Amaya, or would you prefer your full name?" Temari asked her voice seeming oddly cheerful, from what I had heard about her.

"Amaya is fine, what do you need Lady Temari?" I addressed her by her title unsure whether I should or not.

"Gaara told you we would help you and your mother could stay with us, we came to fulfill this," My answer was not given by Temari but Kankuro. His purple make-up was very gaudy and was... well weird, "and call us Temari and Kankuro, nothing official needed." I nodded my head and we walked down the sandy streets of Sunagakure towards the large Kazekage building. It wasn't a long walk and I hadn't even broken a sweat by the time I got there. A receptionist welcomed us in the entrance hall, she looked skeptical about me until Temari and Kankuro walked in behind me a few seconds later. She bowed to both of them and gave me an odd look, oh well. Our odd group made its way up three flights of stairs took two left turns, a right turn, and entered the third door on the hallway. Then, we waited. It was silent in the room and thirty minutes later I got a little too impatient. "What the hell are we doing in here?!" I said with pure frustration in my voice. "Waiting," Temari answered my question but you hardly call it an answer, "about five more minutes Amaya." She then refused to give any other reasoning. It was ten minutes later when Gaara arrived. He escorted my mother with him and again with no explanation I was forced to follow him. By this point I was practically foaming at the mouth, I hate being left in the dark. When we came to a hallway with five doors Temari and Kankuro split off into two different rooms, which I guessed were their rooms. Gaara turned to face me and my mother. "You will be staying on the hallway my siblings and I live on so we can always keep an eye on you, Mrs. Nagasaki will be in the room in between Temari and Kankuro's rooms'," He ushered into the room said a few thing I couldn't hear and came back to me, "you will be staying in the room next to mine, like I told your mother, you must be up by 11 o'clock and breakfast, lunch, and dinner are required, especially for you; you look not as well feed as her. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning." He ushered me in the room and shut the door behind me. How kind of him. I examined the room. It was huge. In the middle of the room, pushed against the back wall was a king size four poster bed with curtains. A large wood dresser and a dressing table was there along with a desk and a bookshelf filled with books. It was perfect. I crawled on top of the plush mattress to see how it felt, but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hello readers! Thanks for all of y'all reading my story and I really hope you enjoy. By the way I am going to try to post these every Sunday and Wednesday, but I am early for this chapter because I will be out skiing all tomorrow! ****Yup.************

**INSANITY-IS-HANNAH: Thanks so much for the review, it is so cool to have someone who's stories I read, to read my stories! I hope you keep reading.**

**Alyce DreamEater: Thanks soo much I try my best to make this good I am so glad you like it!**

* * *

It was night when I woke again, but still the same day. I yawned, I wanted to grab a book from the shelf read and then go back to sleep. I pulled a random book of the self, pulled the pillows and the comforter to the floor, and read in my nest of pillows with the gold silk comforter on top of me. The book was interesting, something about wizards and their school. I was drifting back to sleep when the previously locked door, which I was sitting next to, was flung open as Gaara walked in, it must lead to Gaara's room. He looked around the room, not aware I was on the ground by his feet, I tugged on the bottom of his robe to get his attention. He looked down at me curled in my pillows and sat down beside me. I didn't know what to think besides the fact that such an emotionally cold person was so warm. Together we sat, he eventually took my book and read as I drifted off with my face pressed against his shoulder. His heart beat was so even a steady thump thump pause thump thump. It was the steady noise that I originally thought woke me but it was Gaara trying to wake me. My head rested on his chest and I was curled up against his side.

"Part of the deal was that you must eat every meal and I'm going to hold you to that." Was it me or had Gaara's voice become a bit warmer with some emotion, possibly. I rolled off the pillows to the soft carpeted floor, I very slowly started to move towards a sitting position. Gaara, obviously impatient, picked me up by my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"What in holy hell do you think you are doing?" I struggled trying to get away from him, but his strong arms kept me pinned to his shoulder. "Goodness graces, you really enjoy complaining, don't you?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice. It seemed the emotionless, scary Kazekage was warming up to me. He walked with me on his shoulders down a staircase, took two lefts, and a right, then another left, I think. He set me down in front of what I believed to be the kitchen. We walked into together, but what waited for us on the other side was unimaginable. Food. Lots and lots of food. More food than I had probably eaten my entire life. Plates overflowing with chicken and other rare items in the desert, like fish and the most amazing thing on the table was the apples. Large, red apples, the cost of a single apple was more than a two months salary. All of it looked delicious, but just looking at it I was full, I lived with little food and I knew having so much after barely eating my entire life wasn't smart. I started with an apple and a chicken leg. It was fabulous but the little food had filled me and I couldn't eat anymore. Gaara looked displeased with the small amount of food but understood. He escorted me to my room, no playful banter this time, but instead of leaving he followed me into my room.

"I have a gift for you." His voice was monotone again. He motioned for me to wait and he unlocked to door connecting our rooms. He was in for a few moments then pulled out a cart, the item on it covered with a sheet. He pulled it over to a small table by the bed, which previously had not been there, and placed it down. He looked back at me; he was smiling! I walked over to where he stood and looked at him for approval to remove the sheet; Gaara nodded. Pulling the sheet off revealed a beautiful brass Gramophone. The horn was brass and the base a dark wood.

"Your mother said you liked antique things and music, I hope you like it." He sounded almost hopeful, it was so unlike him.

"Like it? How could I not like it, I love it!" With the excitement rushing through my bones Gaara was yanked downwards from his short 5'4" to my even shorter 5' in a bone crushing hug. **A/N I am actually Gaara's height, and I'm short for my age, he is a tiny kid!** He momentarily was shocked but returned the hug before pushing me away. Well, if you didn't want me to hug you, don't give awesome presents, my inner Amaya snapped. It was almost perfect.

"There are no records, it needs the records for it to be able to played." I gave him an odd look as if to say 'Dumbass get your act together!' Gaara smacked his face with his palm and left the room. Guess he forgot about that, but as if to prove me wrong he entered right after I thought that. He held a large stack of records the music was incredible.

"I pulled these out of my own personal collection so give them back, but feel free to borrow any of the music I own." Wow. Today was perfect, but with a full belly and a perfect ending, my eyelids grew heavy again.

"Temari stocked your closet while we ate and I think I will leave you be for now." Gaara turned to leave but my word momentarily stopped him...

"You know, you aren't that bad Gaara."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about posting it a little late, I had lots of homework last night, and I was about to post it at 11:30 when my dad came in and tool my computer away, so I am sorry and thank you to all who have read! Reviews Please! The move reviews I get the faster I will get these on because your reviews will make me right more! So review and I will post on Sunday!**

* * *

After two weeks I had earned some meat on my bones, and although my ribs were not a clearly defined, you could still see them. I went throughout my now normal morning routine, I woke up at 10 o'clock, showered, brushed my teeth, then ate breakfast. The food was always good, but rarely ever the same, which made me miss the familiarity of having a handful of cereal each morning, but who was I to complain. Temari waited for me in the kitchen. We had become really close friends over the time I had been here.

"You know what I realized," Temari said as I nodded yes, "you have been here for two weeks, but we still haven't gotten you any new clothes!" She looked appalled at the thought. I shrugged my shoulders as I ate a delicious omelette. Little did I know that my reaction wasn't good enough for Temari, I found this out as she dragged me out of the chair and down each painful step, for both of the remaining floors. I groaned. As we reached the lobby of the Kazekage building, I was allowed to stand.

"Where are we going to go?" I questioned

"This cute hole-in-the-wall boutique for kunoichi. And before you say it I know you aren't a kunoichi, but the clothes are good for moving in and cute."

I grunted and trailed the oddly eager Temari, still not sure if I was exactly awake.

When she said hole-in-the-wall, Temari wasn't kidding. The shabby shack was practically abandoned, but inside a wide range of clothing was on hangers, the place was so stuffed she could barely move. Temari and I wandered to the darker colors. I ended up with bandages on my arms and fingers only leaving the tips of my fingers free (A/N I wanted to do bandages like some of the characters have because I think it looks cooler than the fishnet). A tight red, long sleeves, v-neck top, that fit to my skin but also protected me from the sand that could easily tear my old clothes. It was accompanied with a tight pair on mid thigh black shorts, bandages covered the rest of my thighs and I pair of knee high ninja boots accompanied it. I must admit, I was quite happy with the results, I think I look hot. A low whistle confirmed my thoughts as Kankuro walked in the "store".

"Damn, you look fine. If I were you I would shorten the shorts though."

"Shut up, you are so weird!" I pushed him away from me as I said the slightly harsh words.

He shrugged and pulled me and his sister towards the door, "Gaara and I got a surprise for you, Amaya!"

* * *

We had walked back to the Kazekage's building then we got in a car that drove across the dunes an hour later we arrived at a massive mansion that just sat there in the sand. The sandstone walls looked expensive, but nothing decorated the outside.

"Welcome to the ski resort!" Kankuro said, leading us inside where Gaara waited us.

"Isn't skiing on snow?" I asked confused. Kankuro and Temari both darkly chuckled.

"We will let Gaara explain." Kankuro said as he and Temari left me and Gaara alone.

* * *

It was fairly simple, my feet were in boots connected to two long flat sticks and I slide down the dunes on the sticks. Well, the concept was simple, the thing itself, wasn't so much. Gaara would wait patiently as I slowly made my way down, falling every few feet. After the third time of this Gaara was slightly fed up. He walked with me back up the hill, and we both put the skis back on, but this time he stood behind me, with me in between his legs, his hands on my hips and we slid down the hill together. Yet, me having very little balance fell, bring Gaara down with me. He landed on soft sand that caught him centimeters away from me, his hands beside my head; he looked like he was doing a push up on top of me. The sand slowly dispersed and the only thing keeping him off of me was his own strength. He was so close, if i raised my head up, even just a little we would be kissing. His eyes displayed a sort of heat almost like lust, no that couldn't be. Gaara raised his body up and climbed off of me.

"I think that is enough skiing for today." His voice sounded almost like it had emotion. Almost. As we made our way towards the "resort" the wind started to pick up, I shuttered think about the last time I was in a sandstorm, but then all the wind stopped. Gaara had us surrounded with his sand, it kept the wind out, but somehow he knew where to go. He protected me with his sand walls. And within those walls we were connected, I felt more than physically close to him. Without a word we were connected. The air between us was full of electricity, why was this happening? Gaara couldn't even like me that way? Could he? No. Gahhhhh, I can't do this, my brain was thinking so hard. By the time we got back to the mansion in the desert my feet and my brain were aching. Too much for one day. I was escorted to my room with Temari, who had already arrived with Kankuro. The conversation was nothing special, she asked if I had gotten the hang of skiing, well that was a no. She left me alone outside my door. I feel like I forgot something, then it hit me, I realized I hadn't had dinner yet! Following Gaara's strict orders I started towards the stairs I had just walked up with Temari a few voices became audible.

"I thought you were going to make your move, did you chicken out?" That was definitely Kankuro.

"No, I just can't, she is so beautiful and I feel like I would be doing a wrong if I kissed her." The voice was devoid of emotion, Gaara's voice. They were talking about me! Gaara wanted to kiss me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, sorry for it being a little late a night, but man, I have a lot of homework! I have been trying to incorporate some romance in here so I tried my best! And guys please review! It makes my day to see that someone reviewed, but everybody has been really quiet, but I would really like y'alls opinions so please review and I hope you like this chapter.**

****DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO****

* * *

After what I had heard, I fled to my room, forget about food, what am i supposed to do with this information. Gaara rarely showed emotion, but he wanted to kiss me? What is going on here? I thought I was just some little charity case, but Gaara has feelings for me?! I like Gaara, but do I like him? I am confused, I am lost, am I beautiful, am I loved? I sat in the bedroom of their ski house that was assigned to me. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands and I thought. What could it mean if I also liked Gaara? Do I like him? Maybe. I think I kinda do. I think I could like him, but he shuts out the world with his sand walls and if I could get inside those walls I could like him, possibly love him. A quiet knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Temari stood in the frame and whispered, "You heard that, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well..." She impatiently wondered, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well what?"

"Do you like him back, dummy?" She was very playful in saying so, but man was she noesy.

I shrugged my shoulders and murmured "I dunno."

"You do! I knew it!" I didn't say that exactly but, when the words left her mouth I knew they were true, I liked Gaara. I could feel the heat rising to my face, I must have been blushing a blotchy bright red right then.

"Well it's dinner time and we can't have you breaking Gaara's rules." She said it in a very lovey kinda voice. So, I stuck my finger inside my mouth and pretended to vomit, she hit my shoulder, really hard, and the pulled my up and out of the room toward the stairs. We quietly made our way downstairs, and with the help of the kunoichi we started to sneak up on the two boys who sat with their backs away from us. At Temari's signal we pounced, she took down Kankuro, while I took down the red head. Gaara and Kankuro crumbled beneath us!

"Sand!" Temari shrieked. We turned only to see we were cornered by two boys who towered over our forms on the ground,

"Boo." I weakly said, hoping to make the boy go a little easier on us, but Temari went and did it.

"This is war!" She cried out. Oh come on, I didn't actually want to fight the boys, it was supposed to be a playful attack. Gaara picked me up by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. He waved his hand towards Temari and she was in a cell made of sand. Kankuro stood against the wall picking at his fingernails.

"I think I will take this one as a hostage." Gaara said with me STILL thrown over his shoulder. He grabbed two packets of instant ramen and took me hostage. Gaara's room was on the first floor. It was obviously the king suite. The room was in gold and blue hues, complete with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the desert. The bed was bigger than a king, it was like the size of two kings. How in the world could one guy sleep in it. It is just too massive. I There was a kitchenette, full of everything needed for cooking but no food was seen. He dropped me on the bed, and boy was it soft. I tried to set up only to see I was restrained by sand, aw come on!

"Is this really necessary, you could at least let me sit up!" I called to him.

"Sorry, but you are my prisoner of war, I can't help you!" There was emotion in his voice, was he really opening up to me. I heard the beep of the microwave in the kitchenette, he was making the instant ramen for us. Three minutes later he sat beside my head with two steaming cups of noodles. Mmmmmmmm!

"Will you let me eat at least!" I begged. He looks down at me a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course," He pulled out some noodles from his cup and held it over my mouth, "open up!" I gave him a glare that was daggers and reluctantly opened my mouth. I felt very vulnerable, he could do anything to me in this situation, I ate my noodles until we were out of them. He reluctantly let me sit up. I scooted towards the middle of the bed and patted next to me, inviting him to sit with me. We sat in a comfortable silence. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, he was so warm I just wanted to curl up against him and soak in the warmth. I caught myself subconsciously leaning into him, but I didn't stop. We were resting shoulder to shoulder.

"You are really warm." I voiced my thoughts to him. In a response he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I turned in his arms and faced him. Gaara was smiling, yes smiling. He was beautiful when he smiled. We sat like that for a while, until I drifted off to sleep. I awoke to a strong sun starting to raise, I was curled in the middle of the bed, with Gaara wrapped around me! We were spooning! My heart started to beat really hard, oh dear lord, I was in bed with Gaara. I think I just had a stroke. I flipped over to look at him, man was he perfect. He opened his eyes and looked back at me.

"Hi." I whispered to him. He leaned forward and put his mouth by my ear.

"Hello," His breath heated my ear "how are you this morning?"

"Really nice, thank you!" Our noses were touching now.

"Lets get moving sleepy heads, we are heading home in them minutes," Kankuro said as he burst into the room, "woah, sorry guys, I will come back later." He quickly left the room. I am sure my face was bright red, but Gaara's was too. I giggled, it was kinda fun, he was cute all red like that! We both started to laugh loud! We sat up on the bed and started to get ready for the travel ahead. I had done it, I had gotten through Gaara's walls.

* * *

**So guys, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you thought with a review *hint hint*! Please review, it makes my day to get a review and I hate to say it but I am begging on my hands and knees here! Okay, well bye, continue without with your day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my authors note is at the bottom this time so get along with the reading!**

* * *

The trip back was uneventful, by that I mean, Gaara just sat next to me and just sat there. Gahh! He was so frustrating, and in a pathetic attempt to get him to hold my hand I left it in the middle of the seat like a middle schooler, but he didn't get the memo. We had arrived back to find the streets bursting full people. It was main trading time and a shipment of foods that we can't grow here came from the Leaf Village. People stopped and stared at Gaara, but then all the girls around our age, crowded up to Gaara. Fangirls. I was never one of the crazy girls who followed him around, but I saw five girls I knew. I stood a good distance behind him, not wanting to run over by the vicious girls. I rolled my eyes and watched as he tried to pry their fingers off him, but when he touched the girls they went even crazier. He looked annoyed, and that was saying something because he never showed emotion, but glancing around it seemed like I was the only one who could see his faint annoyance by the changes of his face, the slight clinch of his jaw and the look in his eyes, those perfect sea foam green eyes. I could tell when the idea hit his mind, he struggled over towards me, through the ocean of girls and reached out and grabbed my hand, and as soon as we made contact I could feel the dagger stares piercing me from every side. One girl got an idea, I had recognized her from before and knew her, her name was Seira. Seira was beautiful, long brown hair with tints of red, curvaceous body, and pale blue eyes. She remembered me and took that as her chance to get with Gaara.

"Amaya, is that you? Wow, you must have gone up on the food chain to hang out with the Kazekage. Feel free to take me up next time." Her tone was sickly sweet and that was annoying.

"Why should I, because if I remember correctly the reason you know me is because you used to make fun of how poor my mother and I was. So you and all you other fangirls can fuck off!" I snapped at the now shocked girl. She humphed and spun around on her heels and ran off. He raised a slender eyebrow in my direction, a look that said, 'wow did you really say?'

Feeling taller I lead Gaara away from the girls hand in hand. We entered the Kazekage building and a smile brightened my face when I faced him and he looked completely dumbstruck, I giggled at the man who stood before me, so drastically changed from when I first met him. Still holding his hand, I led the red head upstairs. As we reached the hallway that our bedrooms was on I took the chance to see if he would let me in his room. He got that memo.

Taking the lead he led me into the bedroom. It made my bedroom look like a mosquito next to an elephant. The gold and auburn hues went well with Gaara, and I'm sure the bed was twice the size of king bed! Walls were lined with shelves of books and records, and like me he had a large gramophone. I left him watching me and went to the records collection and picked out one I liked.

I played it and the soft music came out as I swayed around the room to the song. I stopped at Gaara, put his hands on my waist and with my arms wrapped around his shoulders we swayed around the room.

After the song we lay on his bed and read. I enjoyed reading with him, because I layed across the bed with my head on his chest and him laying against the pillows. We looked like a capital L. I eventually got stiff and stood to stretch. He didn't look up from his book, but he pulled my back down and rested my head back on his chest. At lunch we joined the rest of the household in the kitchen.

"How was the skiing?" My mother inquired

"I learned I am a horrible skier!" I proclaimed to my mother. Temari frowned.

"Gaara said you weren't that bad, and from what I saw you looked like you were starting to get the hang of it towards the end!" She argued, I rolled my eyes earning a laugh from the table, including a small chuckle from Gaara. We then went our separate ways for he had a meeting to attend and I was to go to the animal shelter with Temari

When I arrived home I was covered in fur and a big smile across my face. I played with the lion cub rescued from the desert, he had been found wandering the streets and was taken in by the shelter. The poor thing was harmless, but had been declawed and now couldn't be let back in the wild due to the fact he had no claws to hunt with. Nobody bothered giving him a name, for the were planning on putting him down it two days time. I begged Temari, but she said that she would talk to Gaara.

I went straight to dinner, hoping to see Gaara but the cook said he had already eaten. After eating a small meal I went to my to grief for the small big cat. I snuck into Gaara's room and grabbed a record of his shelves and closed our connecting door to the empty, surprised of the fact it was unlocked. I put on a loud song with a good rhythm and the lyrics wasn't just random words.

I never heard him enter. He was unknown until he touched my back and I quickly turned to him.

"Hi." I said breathlessly.

"Follow me!" His voice was full of excitement, so I obeyed and quickly walked behind his fast pace. He led me outside to where the sun was setting and a small box sat. The box was wrapped with striped paper and and had holes poked in the top. Curiously I tore away the paper and opened the box. I found myself face to face with the lion cub.

"Temari told me you were especially attached to this little one!" He seemed anxious to hear her response.

"Kazuo, his name is Kazuo, and it is perfect!" Tears of joy leaked from my eyes as I picked up my cub. I turned to him.

"Thank you" I whispered, holding Kazuo between us I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. A sweet kiss, right on the lips. At first he seemed lost then his lips responded with mine.

* * *

**I have had a horrible week so far. First my twin sister got in trouble for writing on a desk and the Dean of Discipline, who is a total bitch, was like "the drawing was signed with your sister's name, but I think it could have been you because you might have been trying to get her in trouble and I was so pissed, especially when said sister asked me to take the blame, huh no! Anyway I am happy I got to write because it makes me less likely hurt somebody! So again please review and see you next time! And to all those who read the authors note I need something to call y'all, like people will sometimes say stuff like "goodbye my lovelies" and I want something to call y'all so suggestions? Well thanks again and please review!**

**By the way the first song mentioned is "When Darkness Comes" by Colbie Caillat and the second is "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage the Elephant!**


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss was blissful, I felt alive as we hugged Kazuo between us. I followed him back upstairs and we separated into our different rooms. The golden lion cub sat on my chest as we slept. The sweet lion snoring lightly. I giggled at the boy and slept. The next morning I was greeted by my family, my mother, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari. Yes, I called the sand siblings my family, because by now that is what they felt like to me, except Gaara, he was a little more than family.

"Today the sand sings your name, today you are special, today is your day, today is your birthday!" Everyone was singing the short song. It was the Sunagakure birthday song. It was a song special to our village. Wait, today is my birthday?

"I totally forgot, is it really my birthday? If I am turning 17 does that mean it is my Honorification" I asked, which caused the room to burst into laughter! Honorification was a special event for all girls when you turned 17. It mean you were being honored into the society, usually celebrated with a large party.

Temari had plans for the day already, first I was required to go shopping with her for a special birthday dress. The rules: the dress had to be floor length, it must be form fitting, and more the than one color. Our options were limited, to say the least. Sunagakure had three dress shops. The first one only had short dresses, so that was no help. The second was much better. The dresses were all different colors, but I wasn't able to find the right one. Then we went to the last store. The dresses were elegant and in hundreds of colors and Temari took out to looking for the right dress. I wandered into the green section to find a dress that could bring out the green in my hazel eyes. That was when I found the one. The strapless silk garment fit like a glove and was almost too beautiful to be real.

"Oh, that is the dress!" Temari and the woman helping us said is unison. I had no doubts about it, it was the dress. (A/N I will put a link to the dress I am describing in the bottom so you can get a feel for what I am saying!)

Next, hair and nails. I sat in a chair as a woman tugged on my hair, a woman shaped and painted my nails, and another did the same to my toe nails. I had a simple french manicure and on the toes was a soft green that almost perfectly matched the dress with a white flower on each toe. The monstrosity that is my hair was done in elegant curls that fell past my shoulders and didn't lose the shape. The process was not very fun.

After that we went home and none other than Kankuro did my makeup. Which kinda makes sense because he wears makeup everyday. He sat me down and gave directions that I politely obeyed, with much difficulty. He rubbed all kinds of things on my face and kept it all in a green and brown palette. Everyone said I looked really pretty, but I just looked like a version of myself with richer colors, but I wasn't denying that I looked good.

Temari delicately carried my dress as we made our way to her room, but I felt like we were forgetting something, Then it hit me like a ton of bricks!

"Shoes!" I said completely appalled that we forgot shoes. She shook her head and laughed.

"Two steps ahead of you!" She sang, as she pulled the door to her room, or shoe store that is. Now I knew what she meant, Temari had hundreds of shoes! We ended up with a strappy pair of silver flats.

When it was time for the party Temari and I went to the ball room in our dresses, hers a lovely black lace thing that hugged her body and looked nice, yes I know, they had a freaking ball room! The room was decorated with streamers and of to the side a table ladened with hundreds of different kind of food. What seemed like all of Sunagakure was there, all of the fangirls had somehow gotten in and surrounded Gaara. I saw many faces of people I knew, but didn't know me, but tonight everyone knew me, tonight I was famous. I stepped into the room and was flocked by boys! I have fanboys! I muddled through the crowd of people towards Gaara. He looked ravishing with a black tux on.

"You look.. wow! I mean amazing!" He spoke through all the noise of the people. I felt the heat rise to my face and I knew I was blushing crimson.

"Thanks, you too." He blushed, and we stood there like two blushing fools. When the music started I was whisked away by Temari.

"You have to meet the people from the Leaf, they are pretty darn cool." She insisted. She pulled me to a bouncing blonde boy, a blushing dark haired girl who held the blonde's hand, a pink headed girl, and a dark haired boy. They introduced themselves as Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. I took an immediate liking to everyone and started to talk to the girls. Hinata and Naruto were dating and the other two were kind of dating, in a way, I think. To say the least, the people from the Leaf were complex. I learned that they were going to stay for a few days after which made me happy, I liked these people. I danced with Sakura, Hinata, and Temari until a slow song started. By tradition, I had to start dancing before any other couples could join the floor. In the time for the slow music to start I had been surrounded by many boys. I was about to dance with one of them when a tap on my shoulder redirected my attention. Gaara held out his hand, which I gladly took. He lead me across the floor where he turned to me and lead me in a dance. We danced elegantly, no thanks to me.

"Thank you for saving me back there." I said to break the silence.

"Anytime you are in need I will come running." His answer made a strong blush crawl up my neck, my heart flutter, and the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. We danced slowly, and I turned to look to see that everyone was just staring at us. Nobody else joined the floor they all just stared, some with looks saying 'how cute', others with jealousy twisted their music came to an soft end, but then I realized what song it was, it was the same song we danced to the first time, it was our song.

* * *

**Please don't hate me but I will not be able to post for the next two wednesdays, because I will be on a school trip this week and spring break next week. I am not allowed to take my computer on the school trip and I honestly don't want to for spring break. So guys I am sorry and don't hate I try my best and I hope you like this chapter. And again PLEASE comment I get barely any and they are all from the same people and I am not sure if y'all like it and if I should finish it or if I should continue, so if you like in please say something and again I'm sorry! To be clear I most likely will post next sunday, but if I don't it is because I can't! So thanks and be sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

After the dance ended, I was hurried away to dance with other boys, all who paled in comparison to Gaara, no one was him. After the last dance, Gaara pulled my by the arm and up the stairs. I trailed behind him tripping occasionally, only to have Gaara pull me back up and we were running down the halls giggling as we head further and further up the mansion that I had ever been before. He lead me to a glass door, outside stood a magnificent roof top garden. The flowers were obviously not native to Sunagakure, only being kept alive because of the fact it was in a greenhouse. We exited into the moist warm air of the artificial climate. He lead toward the middle of the garden. Past blue roses and calla lilies and tons of others who's names I didn't know. We passed a small fountain and the trickling of water added to the serenity to the place, at the back of the garden stood a single flower. The large blossom was red with hints of magentas and crimsons in the petals.

"What kind of flower is it" I asked curiosity filling my voice.

"It is the Amaya, it was a specials found a few days ago that grows under the sand in pockets of air. The original flower was orange and we found the more water the plant has the different the color is." One thing stuck out to me in his words.

"Did ,you name it after me?" I was touched so much by the gesture.

"It seemed fitting to name a beautiful flower after a beautiful woman." In that moment all judgement left me and i reached up and kissed him. He stood still for a second taking in what was happening. Then, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Pure bliss. That was what it is to me, Kissing Gaara was pure bliss. The world stood still and we were one. In pure bliss. I pulled away for air and his lips traveled down my neck.

"Gaara, we should stop, the party will be over soon and we need to say goodbye to everyone.

"I don't wanna," He groaned into my neck and despite his word he pulled himself off of me and looked me straight in the eye, "I love you."

I felt the heat rushing up my neck and I knew the words he said were true for me too. "I love you too." I whispered. A genuine smile broke out across his face and a blush lit up his neck and cheeks.

This time I led Gaara downstairs, occasionally asking for direction but getting most of it right. We reached the ball room just in time to wish our guests good night. After everyone left we sat in the living room on plush couches drinking a hot tea. Temari raised her eyebrow at Gaara and I sitting together on a love seat, but said nothing. We talked about the party, complimenting each other on our outfits or dancing skills. Everything was fine, until the fact was brought up that both Gaara and I were missing for party of the party. Well shit.

"Oh, we just went to check on Kazou, we wanted to make sure the poor cub was okay." Gaara lied easily and everyone shrugged it off and went back to their original conversation. I smiled gratefully and went back to sipping on my tea. At twelve o'clock we were all ushered to bed by my mother. I went straight to my room and cuddled with Kazou and told him all about the night. He wiggled up to me and his warmth pulled me into sleep.

I awoke to a rough tongue licking my cheek. I groaned and pushed the hyper lion cub off my chest, only causing him to jump back on. I sat up and he fell to my lap. I giggled at the sight of the silly kitten, or well, I called him silly kitten. I stretched and rolled to the side, jumping out of my skin when I found myself face to face with Gaara.

"What are you doing?!" I asked while shaking him awake. He looked up at me with blurred eyes and smiled.

"You were screaming in your sleep so I came to comfort you. I hope I didn't startle you." My brows furrowed.

"Screaming?"

"Yes, something about not wanting him to leave, and who ever this guy is I will beat him up for you if you need." I frowned, Gaara didn't know who I was talking about, and he would never know.

"It's nobody, don't worry about it." He shrugged, but looked like he didn't want to drop the subject.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the rushed chapter my computer is about to die, my charger is broken and my sister is being a bitch and won't let me use hers! Again please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... I do however own a big bag of candy, sugar overload!**

* * *

Two nights later, we lay in the garden by the Amaya, looking out the glass roof. The moon shining like silver above our heads. It was full tonight. Despite the fact it was early December and the desert night should be freezing, we were blissfully warm in the small greenhouse due to the heaters placed everywhere.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, I love it." I said with a dreamy quality to my voice.

"Mhmm, Amaya, am I the moon to you. A beautiful thing you love?" He questioned, hoping to get me to say that I love him.

"No, you are not the moon to me." I heard him sucking a sharp breath, but continued, "The moon is an unconstant thing, never showing the same face every night. To me you are the sun. The thing that brightens my day and is the whole world to me. You are much better than the moon, I love the sun more than the moon."

A small smiled cracked his emotionless facade. His smile shined brighter than the sun.

"Guys, the leaf village people are leaving!" Temari's voice called from below, if anyone other than Temari yelled that, we wouldn't hear it, but damn that girl has some lungs on her. We reluctantly stood.

"Why are they leaving so late? Couldn't they left tomorrow?" I asked the red headed boy.

"An urgent call came in from their Hokage. Speaking of her, next week I am leaving to visit her and work out some new things with her. Do you want to come?" The Leaf Village? It was supposed to be one of the most beautiful village in the Land of Fire.

"Of course I would love to come!" I probably seemed like an overly excited puppy as I did a little dance of happiness!

"Come, we say farewell to our friends." I nodded and he lead me out of the garden by the hand. Waiting downstairs were the four friends I had made. The girls and I took turns hugging each other. When it came to Sasuke we shook hands and said a small goodbye. I came to Naruto and before I knew it I was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Stay safe Ama," He used the nickname that the four leaf shinobi and eventually the sand siblings took accustomed to, "and if Gaara hurts you, gimme a call and I will beat him up! Believe it!" I smiled and forced him to release me.

"Be safe." That was the last thing I said before the four vanished into the night.

* * *

One week and one day later Gaara, Temari, and I took off for the Hidden Leaf Village. We traveled in the desert for the first day. It was a boring march, well it was boring until Gaara abruptly stopped. Still walking I bumped into the boy.

"Why are we stopping you lazy asses!" Temari called from ahead.

"Sandstorm, I can feel it. Five minutes away." Gaara said, urgency in his voice.

"Well shit, that wouldn't be very good if we got buried in the sand. Work you magic, brother" She said jogging towards us. As soon as she was next to us, sand started to swirl, but not the way it would in a sandstorm. Gaara was building a wall surrounding us.

"So, what happens next?" I questioned.

"We wait." And wait we did, we sat in the sand for a few minutes until we could hear the sand raging around us. It was a quiet time, until what seemed like forever the storm stopped. Gaara stood, and opened a hole in the ceiling and made a staircase to the top. Once all of us were out we headed up again.

It was nearing dusk when we reached the forest. It was a gradual transition from the sand to the woods, starting with a few trees here and there, then more and more, until the only sand was on Gaara's back.

"We will camp here tonight." He pulled out a mat, obviously meant for two people, but a sleeping bag for one. "Come on Ama, you are sleeping with me." If it wasn't dark my blush would be visible to everyone.

"Yes, captain!" I said in a voice that caused Temari to laugh. I place my pack at the foot of the mat and left my shoes right next to it. Gaara was already in the sleeping bag. He motioned me to get in with him! I happily obliged and curled against the warm boy. I laid my head upon his chest and listened to his strong and steady heartbeat. The beat the soothed me into a deep sleep.

My sleep was interrupted by a harsh tug on my arm. I was being pulled out of the sleeping bag.

"Oh no, looks like our little girl is waking, don't worry. Your friends won't be able to save you now, they have be injected with a paralysis poison. It won't wear off for a few hours, and we will be long gone by then."

* * *

Gaara's POV

I watched the men take her, rage filled my body but I couldn't move! They were taking Amaya, they girl I loved, and they just took her! Who gave them the right to take her! I will kill those men! I will save her! A single tear fell from my eye as I watched the biggest man throw her helpless body over his shoulder and carry her off with two other men flanking him.

It was morning when the paralysis wore off. I went straight to Temari to explain.

"I saw," She stated as I neared her and she stood, "but we can't charge into this, we need back up." I nodded my head in agreement. We sent a messenger bird to the Leaf asking for assistance, then took off running ninja speed to Sunagakure. I promise Amaya, I will save you!

* * *

**Spring break came and went. Now I sad. Readers this in IMPORTANT! If you live in America please go on to google and search "Stop SOPA 2014" it will be the first option. It is a petition trying to stop SOPA which is an act that would make fan art and fan fiction illegal! We still need more signatures so everyone sign! On an other subject PLEASE REVIEW it would mean the world to me if more than the original few signed so please do! And btw the guy I have liked for awhile asked me out! Super happy! Okay, bye now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Amaya woke to a pounding headache and a sore body. I sat in a dark room and my limbs were tied together. I knew why I was here, it wasn't a cliche moment where I would forget where or why I was there. The people who had kidnapped me brought me to this place and I am pretty sure I know why they wanted me.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty, awake from you nap already?" The voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hello Father, long time no see, thirteen years. Quite an entrance back into society, kidnapping the Kazekage's friend and guest at his home." I coldly poured out the words.

"I'm surprised you remembered me. It has been so long, I missed you my little night rain. (AN Amaya means night rain in Japanese) Did you miss your daddy?" His words brought back memories, the memories were painful things to remember how happy we had been. Father smiled at my lack of words, it was a seemingly innocent thin, but I knew he was all but innocent.

"What do you want with me?' I snapped at him, I was truly curious of why I was here.

"Isn't it obvious? I want my family back, but if you want the real answer I will tell you this, you are very pretty and could be married into a rich family. I need to be in your life if you are to inherit money."

"Inherit, you say that like my wealthy husband would die and I would get the money." And then it struck me! "You are going to marry to a rich man, kill him, then kill me so you can have all the money!" I was horrified! The man walked forward and tapped my nose.

"Well aren't you a smart one!" He smiled brightly and closed his eyes. I took the opportunity to forcefully pull my legs up and hit him in a tender spot between his legs.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He hissed and backed away. "You should be taught a lesson!" He pulled out a lighter. "Maybe a little fire will do the trick!" What? Horrified I pulled away from the crazed man and tried to escape his plans, but he reached out with his free hand and pulled me close. My father held the flame up to the fabric of my shirt and I helplessly watched the fabric catch on fire and spread up towards my stomach. It didn't hurt at first, but then the full effects of the flame came alive. My scream pierced the air and I faded out of consciousness.

* * *

I awoke to the same burning pain, but I was no longer on fire. The blistered skin cut deep into the flesh, it was obviously a third degree burn. I tried to sit up but the pain was too great, so I laid on the ground in anguish, pure torturous anguish. I sat there for God knows how long and waited. A small light appeared in the room, it was the door being open, the person entering carried a small but bright flashlight and made their way to me. My heart pounded harder and harder as the person came closer and closer. I didn't recognize the face of the man when his features could be seen.

"I am here to make sure the burn doesn't kill you." The strange man told me. He didn't have to pull up her shirt for it was already burned away in the place around the burn, leaving a few scraps of fabric to cover my bra. The man pulled out a bottle and sprayed the contents on the burn, got up and left. I was alone again. I wish I knew where I was or what was going on outside of the prison walls, but I didn't. I wish Gaara was here, I could imagine his sand picking me up and carrying me. I must be imagining things, but I felt myself rocking, almost as if I was being carried by the sand. That was when I realized the door was open again and in it stood the master of the sand himself. Gaara pulled me towards him and when i was close enough the sand placed my in the Kazekage's strong arms.

"Are you hurt!" His eyes and voice filled with worry as he carries my out of the dark. Then he saw the burn. His worry was replaced with anger and the sand started to swirl around his feet. "Who is the man we caught? And why do you look like him?" I sighed and released a painful breath.

"I see you have met my father. He is the one who did this to me." Gaara looked appalled at my words, but he didn't say anything other than telling me to sleep. And so, in his arms I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while since I posted, I have just been so busy lately and I am just exhausted. The burn part was inspired by my twin sister because yesterday she accidentally poured boiling water on her leg and had to go to the hospital, but she is okay. Man, I feel bad about not posting but it is also because only one person left a review! Come on guys! It hurts me that y'all wont say anything and it is really sad, I hope you will review, please, to make me feel better. Okay... well bye... :,(**


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke in the dark, dank room of my cell. Alas, I dreamed of my savior and was not saved. His face was still fresh in my mind, Gaara, oh Gaara. Time was nonexistent in here, I unaware of the time that has past, but the burn on my side was starting to heal. A crack of light appeared, and two figures entered the room. A light flickered on and a strange woman and my father appeared.

The later spoke first "This is Yuki, she is here to make you look presentable for your wedding today" My father's words shook my brain, he was to get his plan started today, I was to be married, then killed. It was a cruel thought and darkness pulled over my body. His hand reached out the stroke my face and I flinched away from his touch. I pulled my eyes shut and kept them like that until a closing door was heard.

"You can open your eyes now, he is gone." The woman who was introduced to me as Yuki spoke. She had dark blue hair and silver eyes, they over all effect was breathtaking, she was beautiful. Her eyes were kind and her voice had been soft and gentle. Despite what she was here to do, I trusted her.

"Thank you." My voice was quiet.

"I am sorry, I wish I could help you, but that man has my family and I need to free them."

"Do not fret, all you can do now is make me look presentable, I trust you." Her cheeks tinted pink at my last three words and she helped me into a standing position.

For the first time, I surveyed my cell. It was obviously once painted a pale blue but now the walls were covered in mold and had many cracks. The floor was made of stone and looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. The room was obviously a bearer of many memories and I am sure the stories it could tell would be endless.

The blue haired Yuki dressed the burns and thickly coated them in bandages. I let her strip the remnants of the clothing off. After that she took a washcloth and washed my grimey skin. It felt good to be clean, I felt better with the grime of the time in my prison being washed away. She applied a thick makeup over my skin on my arms and face, and I couldn't help but realize how pale the cream was, I used to be tanned golden brown, but this was so pale it was practically white. Yuki then slid a white gown over my head. It was a sleeveless dress with a large skirt that fell to my ankles. The entire piece was beaded with gold. It was a reminder of how little my father knew of me, this dress was the opposite of what I had always dreamed of.

"There you go, now your beauty challenges that of the blooms of the flowers in the spring." I cringed inwardly at the words. The woman grabbed my hand a lead me out of the room. I remained barefoot and padded after her. I was lead down halls, but I paid little attention to it, I stared solely at the ground beneath my feet. When we stopped it was in a white room with large windows and a grand doorway. I could only guess that through those doors was the chapel in which I was to be married in.

A pair of shoes came to a stop beside mine and I looked up to see my father, in a crisp suit, looking down on me.

"Be good." Those were the only words of encouragement he gave me. Pachelbel's Canon could be heard as the grand doors opened, it was a beautiful wedding march.

The chapel was decorated with white flowers and purple ribbons and six people stood in the aisles. I looked down the aisle to see my fiance, he was handsome, but nothing in comparison to Gaara. The man's blond hair almost matched my own and from the distance I could still make out the striking green irises. This was it, this moment was one of the last in my life. Was this it? Was this life? Is this all I get? A small moment of light in my world of dark until the pure black took everything from me, a small part of me died in this moment, a small part of my cried, but all of me worried for Gaara. How would he fare of the news of my death, because is that was all this marriage was, my parting day from sanity, and my parting day from life? I took my first step forward and I walked to where the man I was to be married to stood. A man whose name I didn't know, whose face I didn't recognize, whose being I didn't love.

It was a quick ceremony and we both spoke the standard vows. There was no look of happiness in my soon-to-be-husband's face, he obviously did not want to do this too.

"Do you Inaba Shigeo take Nagasaki Amaya to be your wife?"

"I do." His words came out gruff and sharp.

"And do you Nagasaki Amaya take Inaba Shigeo to be your husband?" I hesitated, I couldn't say no, but I desperately wanted to. I looked towards my father, he warned me with his eyes to not say no.

"I..." My words were cut off by a loud banding, the door had been thrown off its hinges. In a raging hurricane of sand stood Gaara. His anger filled the room and frightened all of the people here. Behind him stood an army of people from both the sand village and the leaf village. I couldn't believe how many people came to save me. Temari and Kankuro were there, with a fierce look of hatred on their faces. To the side of them stood Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura; the friends I had made at the party. All of the participates in the wedding, with the exception of me, were held in bindings of sand, which kept the frightened people from moving (it's not like the would anyways).

"Get the hell away from her, you bastard!" The harsh words growled out of the mouth of Gaara.

* * *

**Hello people of earth! I am excited to get this chapter out but I am sad to say I will no longer be updating on Wednesdays, with the end of school nearing I have been having lots stuff to do and honestly I really don't want to fail so I am sorry. On other terms, I still really wish y'all would say something, but I am no longer going to beg, it is your choice whether or not you review, but I will keep up my work either way! Okay, well goodbye and have a marvelous day/night/whatever!**

**P.S. Sorry Soulless Poet I tricked you with the whole Gaara saved her thing in the last chapter, but I promise this one wasn't a dream!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, unfortunately, if I did Gaara would be the main character! Hehe!**

* * *

"Get the hell away from her, you bastard!"

His voice was stony, face was twisted in pure rage. Hurricanes of sand swirled through the air, pushing over vases of flowers and forcing open windows.

"Gaara!"

My words were but a whisper spoken from cracked and cut lips. Gaara strode towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. A slight whimper escaped my lips as the burn erupted in pain.

"Are you hurt?"

Wincing, I nodded in response.

"Who did this to you!"

The anger in his voice caused my fragile state of mind to shatter completely and I just sobbed into his shirt. With care, Gaara pulled me into his arms, bridal style, and took me from the room my wedding was supposed to be in. As he passed Kankuro, he nodded at him and I knew something was going to happen to the people in that room...

Once outside of the stuffy white room, I finally allowed myself to sneak a glance at my savior. Gaara's face was radiant as ever, but the thing that surprised me was the single tear running down his cheek. Without thinking I brought my hand up to his cheek and wiped away the crystal drop. Gaara leaned down and put his mouth next to my ear. When he spoke, his voice was gruff with emotion.

"I... I thought I had lost you; I don't know how I could have lived without you!"

The words sent a shiver down my spine, a weak smile gracing my lips. He carried me in silence until we reached an exit and he set me down on cool grass outside. Well, we definitely were not in Sunagakure...!

"Where are you hurt."

The way he spoke, it was more of a demand than a question. I put a delicate hand on my side, hissing as fabric met burn. Noticing, Gaara immediately took action. His strong hands ripped the fabric and pulled it off my nutrients deprived body. Carefully, Gaara pulled at the now blood soaked bandages. The thin layer of skin that had been on it was broken, revealing a fresh raw bloody mass of flesh. From a pack that I hadn't noticed he was wearing, the red head pulled out bandages and carefully re wrapped the burn. As he finished, I noticed his lingering stare on my red bra and a slight pink tinted my cheeks.

"Can I have your shirt?"

He was startled by my question, until he realized the ruins of my dress lay in shambles around my waist.

"As you wish."

His words sent my cheeks aflame. Under the one shoulder vest and the maroon coat was a black t-shirt. Gaara pulled it off, revealing washboard abs, and passed me the soft fabric. I pulled his shirt on and it was long enough to be a dress on me, going down to my mid thigh. Pulling off the ruined remains of my wedding dress, I started to stand when he held out a hand to stop me.

"No, don't stand up, we can't risk your pain getting worse."

Again, he picked me up and held me close. Annoyed by this I rolled my eyes and straightened out in his arms. The redhead looked down at me in curiosity and I raised my eyebrows in response.

"So that is how you wanna play?"

He smirked, then set me on my feet. As soon as I was steady, my arms went around his neck and hands twined in his hair, a Cheshire grin playing across my lips.

"This is exactly how I want to play."

With that, our lips touched, our bodies melting into each other. His tongue sought entrance and I willingly let him in. Gasping for air, he pulled his lips down to my neck. When he kissed down to the collar of his black shirt, he nipped at my collar bone. I couldn't help but gasp softly at his actions. In my mind I knew now wasn't the time, nor her the place, but my body didn't want function with my brain. My mind cried warning at how public a place this was.

"We... we should...ummm... get back to everyone."

His lips were distracting as he burned kisses back up my neck.

"Gaara... I am serious, we should-"

My words were cut of by his lips capturing mine once more. A hand started to slowly crawl up my side. A yelp of pain burst passed my lips when his fingers ghosted over my burn.

"I am so sorry, I just wasn't thinking!"

Gaara was clearly horrified with himself and I giggled, causing a confused look to cross his face.

"It is okay, I am fine...you didn't hurt me."

A small smile came to his kiss swollen lips.

"Gaara, whatever you do I will forgive you, because I love you!"

"I love you too."

Hand in hand we slowly made our way to where the others were waiting. They stood in a large group, the prisoners in a small circle in the middle. As we arrived, I noticed a few of the men from Konoha looked me up in down with lust filled eyes. The look Gaara sent them caused every single one to back off, cringing a little in fear. The sand nin was well known to the Hidden Leaf ninja.

"Where are your pants?!"

Kankuro's question caused me to gasp out in laughter, then in pain as the burn responded harshly to the movement. Sakura rushed over as she saw me wince in pain. I remembered from my short time with her that she was a medic nin. It showed when she motioned to a different ninja, taking charge. When I looked to see who it was, his eyes reminded me of Gaara's, but they were black. Using a special jutsu the man built a wood house for Sakura to use as a medic station. Picking me up, Gaara carried me inside; laying me down the cold wooden table.

Without a thought of my privacy, the pinkette pulled up the t-shirt, revealing the lacy red underwear that I had been wearing underneath. Well this was awkward! I had done my best to keep my underwear hidden when I put Gaara's shirt on, but my efforts were now in vain, much to my great embarrassment. Getting to work, the medic started by untying the bandages my red head had so nicely put on. When Sakura winced, I knew the burn must have been severe.

"Third degree, on the stomach and right side of body. Obviously infected, Tsunade will need to be the one to fix this."

She mumbled to herself as if she were mentally taking notes of my injuries. Gaara's eyes were lingering on the underwear, until he heard the name "Tsunade".

"Will she need to be taken to the Leaf?"

Even as he asked the question, it was all to clear he knew the answer. A frown on her delicate features, Sakura turned to the sand ninja and nodded.

"'Fraid so."

* * *

**Hey! I am so sorry I didn't post last week! I was just really depressed about some stuff, but I am all better now! I hoped you like it, R&R!**


End file.
